Pikachu/XGargoyle's version/Edits
Shadowtak's edit ) |Image = File:XGarPikachuport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = Shadowtak |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} This edit of XGargoyle's Pikachu changes various minor, insignificant things such a few pieces of text in the .cns and .cmd, and adds another animation that doesn't seem to do anything, with nothing in Pikachu's constants pointing towards it, but also allows it to function by fixing the various errors present in the original; the character still freezes when performing the Backwards Hop and still has the palette issues, however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Added Specials' | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' DNZRX's edit ) |Image = File:DNZRXXGarPikachuport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = DNZRX |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} This edit expands upon Shadowtak's edit, having the same bugfixes as said version, as well as additional bugfixes, such as the palette issues and the freezing during the Backwards Hop. DNZRX's rendition of SUPER ATTACK LEVEL 3: Protective Shield does not involve high-damaging projectiles like Shadowtak's edit, instead becoming a protective shield that deals damage to opponents when they come into contact with it. Also, a Hyper that bares a striking resemblance to certain ones present in DNZRX's own Pikachu character was added. It fails to function in versions older than M.U.G.E.N 1.0. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Added Specials' ] / |Distance travelled and velocity of attack vary with button pressed| }} 'Added Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' YochiThMaster333's edit ) |Image = File:XGarPikachuport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = YochiThMaster333 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} This edit fixes the compatibility issues that prevented the original from functioning in versions of M.U.G.E.N newer than DOS M.U.G.E.N as well as the prominent palette issues, though the rest of the character is left completely untouched, retaining the glitches the original had and the purposeless move that does nothing but use 3000 Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Manny Lingle's edit ) |Image = File:MannyLingleXGarPikaport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = Manny Lingle |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = Low}} Built over Shadowtak's edit that allowed the character to function outside of DOS M.U.G.E.N, this edit fixes the same issues prior edits have fixed such as the palette errors and the Backward Hop causing Pikachu to freeze, though the most prominent changes are in regards to the character's moveset, which features alterations to the activations of existing moves as well as additional Specials and Hypers; curiously, the SUPER ATTACK LEVEL 1: Multiple Head Smash Hyper from the original version has been reattributed as a Special and renamed to TripleKFPalm, despite the attack still functioning the same. Emphasised by the editor is the new Pikachu Butterfly Remix Hyper, which costs 3000 Power, requires Pikachu's Life to be at less than a third of its maximum Life and involves a cinematic that lasts over a minute should the initial grab successfully make contact; the cinematic features the aforementioned remix of 'Butterfly' by SMiLE.dk accompanying an AMV comprised of Pikachu and Misaka Mikoto, which ends with Pikachu electrocuting the opponent and then suffering several seconds worth of end lag. In addition to the bugfixes and modified moveset, this edit also changes the character's portrait, adds two new palettes, gives Pikachu a single victory quote and causes Pikachu's Powerbar to max out at the start of the first round, giving it immediate access to its Hypers and Power-consuming Specials. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Removed Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power}} 'Modified Specials' | / / }}| Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Added Specials' | | }} | Uses 333 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Added Hypers' | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be less than ⅓ Uses 3000 Power|http://i.imgur.com/f7hWYhy.gif}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' }}